Big Daddy (odcinek)
Sonic's Song }} Big Daddy – dziesiąty odcinek serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo został wyemitowany jako czternasty odcinek. Fabuła Coconuts pilotował Egg-O-Matic aby ścigać Sonica. Jeż zaczął się zastanawiać skąd robot otrzymał pozwolenie na prowadzenie pojazdu. W trakcie pościgu Sonic zawrócił i przekręcił Egg-O-Matic na drugą stronę. Następnie zatrzymał się, podczas gdy Cococnuts nie zdążył wyhamować i rozbił się o skały. Po powrocie do bazy, Doktor Robotnik skarcił swojego robota za niedozwolone zabranie Egg-O-Matic. Chwilę później Scratch i Grounder przynieśli zniszczony pojazd, co wprawiło Robotnika we wściekłość. Doktor wyrzucił następnie Coconutsa ze swojej fortecy, mówiąc że wysyła go na wieczne wakacje. Następnie postanowił zająć się swoim ściśle tajnym projektem, który Scratch i Grounder wydawali się kojarzyć. Doktor udał się do klatki, w której trzymał wielką małpę znaną jako Big Daddy, którą planował wykorzystać do podboju planety Mobius. Tymczasem w pewnej dżungli, małpa-niemowlak o imieniu Boom-Boom tęsknił za swoim ojcem, gdy nagle usłyszał wołanie o pomoc Coconutsa, który zaklinował się w palmie. Boom-Boom ściągnął Coconutsa z drzewa, pytając czy jest on jego ojcem. Na polecenie Coconutsa Boom-Boom przyniósł mu wielkiego banana, którego rozlał na całym jego pancerzu. W ramach przeprosin postanowił umyć Coconutsa, zalewając go wodą z pobliskiego jeziora. Gdy robot miał zamiar odpędzić od siebie małpę, rozmyślił się i wpadł na plan wykorzystania dziecka do złapania Sonica. Coconuts zaczął udawać że jest ojcem Boom-Booma, który mu w to uwierzył. Gdy się przytulili, Coconuts zapytał Boom-Booma skąd jego imię, na co małpa wzięła robota w swoją dłoń i zaczęła go obijać o ziemię, raz w prawo a potem w lewo. Nieco później Coconuts pozbierał się i wytłumaczył Boom-Boomowi swój plan złapania Sonica. Na polecenie robota, Boom-Boom wyrwał kawałek drogi i przyczepił ją do skalnej ściany. Następnie upuścił na drogę skórkę od banana. Coconuts poinformował go na koniec, by zrzucił na Sonica skałę, gdy usłyszy jak jeż obija się o ścianę. Gdy Boom-Boom nie zrozumiał, Coconuts osobiście zademonstrował mu jak powinna wyglądać sytuacja. Na koniec Boom-Boom zrzucił na robota skałę, zgodnie z poleceniem. Sonic i Tails obserwowali jednak całe zajście z ukrycia i postanowili interweniować. Gdy Coconuts wyciągnął sobie latający motocykl, Boom-Boom podniósł skałę i ustawił się z nią przed skalną ścianą. Sonic nadbiegł następnie i sprowokował Coconutsa do pościgu przez dżunglę. Zauważył ich wtedy Szaman, który wyciągnął ludzką głowę gotowaną w kotle, aby zapytać ją o to kto przebiegł pierwszy. Sonic, podobnie jak przy ostatnim pościgu, próbował odwrócić kierunek jazdy Coconutsa, ale robot był tym razem przygotowany. Jednakże nie przewidział, że Sonic wbiegnie na szczyt skalnego klifu. Coconuts rozbił się więc o ścianę, a Boom-Boom zrzucił na niego głaz. Sonic, Tails i Boom-Boom spotkali się z powrotem na dole. Bohaterowie wytłumaczyli wtedy małpie, że Coconuts jest robotem a nie jego ojcem. Boom-Boom podniósł następnie skałę, spod której Coconuts wyszedł i ogłuszony upadł chwilę później. Sonic pokazał wtedy Boom-Boomowi sprężynę Coconutsa jako dowód. Niebieski jeż postanowił następnie pomóc Boom-Boomowi w odnalezieniu jego ojca. Tymczasem Doktor Robotnik założył urządzenie do kontroli umysłu tacie Boom-Booma, co obserwowali Scratch i Grounder. Robotnik kazał następnie wielkiej małpie zerwać most i zburzyć tamę. Gdy jego sługa wykonał te polecenia, Robotnik postanowił przejść do podboju Mobiusa. Doktor Robotnik wyjaśnił Scratchowi i Grounderowi, że razem z Big Daddym wejdzie na szczyt Mount Mobius, najwyższej góry na planecie, gdzie zamontuje wielki laser, z którego będzie można ostrzeliwać każde miasto na powierzchni globu. Na koniec doktor dodał, że Scratch i Grounder nie będą już potrzebni, po czym razem ze swoim sługą odszedł z bazy. Chwilę potem Coconuts zaczął dobijać się przez okno. Scratch i Grounder otworzyli je, a Grounder złapał spadającego Coconutsa. Robot zaoferował swoim kolegom po fachu sposób na to, aby wrócili wszyscy trzej w łaski Robotnika. Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts przebrali się w kostium ojca Boom-Booma, mając nadzieję że w ten sposób uda im się porwać małą małpę. Sonic, Tails i Boom-Boom spotkali wkrótce przebrane roboty na swojej drodze. Boom-Boom bez zastanowienia wskoczył w ramiona swojego "ojca". Sonic przebrał się wówczas za agenta Stowarzyszenia na rzecz zapobiegania okrucieństwu wobec małp. Jeż zadał fałszywemu ojcu pytanie, czy posiada kwalifikacje odpowiednie do zaopiekowania się synem. Nakłonił wtedy Boom-Boom do poklepania ojca po plecach, wypowiedzenia swojego imienia, a także zaśpiewania swojej ulubionej kołyskanki. Boom-Boom klepnął roboty w przebraniu po plecach, przewracając je, następnie zaczął nimi uderzać o ziemię, a podczas śpiewania kołysanki wrzucił je na drzewo i zaczął dmuchać. Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts kurczowo trzymali się drzewa, które po chwili Sonic przeciął. Ostatecznie ich przebranie rozpadło się i ujawniło ich przekręt. Niedługo potem Sonica, Tails i Boom-Booma zaskoczył laser który spalił otaczające ich drzewa. Sonic zabrał lornetkę zepsutego Groundera i pokazał Boom-Boomowi widok na jego ojca. Bohaterowie udali się więc na Mount Mobius. Na szczycie Boom-Boom rzucił się do stóp ojca, ale ten odtrącił go ponieważ Robotnik kontrolował jego umysł. Big Daddy wziął następnie laser i zaczął nim strzelać w Sonica - jeż celowo unikał strzałów, na tyle długo aby w broni wyczerpała się bateria. Jednakże gdy to się stało, Big Daddy złapał Sonica w dłoń i z rozkazu Robotnika miał zrzucić ze szczytu góry. Boom-Boom krzyczał wtedy do ojca, aby przestał, a gdy to nie poskutkowało to podbiegł do Robotnika, podniósł go za nogi i zaczął nim uderzać o ziemię, wykrzykując swoje imię. Wtedy Robotnik upuścił pilot sterujący narzędziem kontroli umysłu, który rozbił się i unieszkodliwił urządzenie. Big Daddy odzyskał zmysły, odstawił Sonica i zmiażdżył urządzenie którym Robotnik go kontrolował. Sonic i Tails obserwowali następnie, jak Boom-Boom znów pojednał się z ojcem. Boom-Boom nie miał przy sobie jednak swojej grzechotki, dlatego Big Daddy podał mu Robotnika do zabawy. Sonic Says Sonic odpoczywa na hamaku, gdy nagle Big Daddy wyrywa jego legowisko razem z drzewami, pytając o to gdzie jest Boom-Boom. Sonic pobiegł szybko i przyprowadził Boom-Booma z powrotem do ojca, tłumacząc aby dzieci zawsze informowały rodziców dokąd idą i kiedy wrócą, aby się nie zgubiły. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Doktor Robotnik * Scratch * Grounder * Coconuts * Big Daddy * Boom-Boom * Dwie ryby * Szaman * Gadająca głowa Ciekawostki *Na Netflix i niektórych stronach odcinek ten nosi nazwę "King Coconuts". *Scena w której Coconuts ląduje na drzewie, i zrzuca na Boom-Booma kokosy jest nawiązaniem do badnika z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2, na którym postać ta była wzorowana.